NINRP - How To
The following information is to be a helpful guide for uploading things, how to help, or contact someone for a suggestion or idea. To Upload *'Uploading Rp - '''Commonly one or two people, although it doesn't hurt that everyone, in a role play will be saving that rp from one post to the next. Eventually it will come to the end or the pause and someone will be required to upload the rp to NinRp Wiki. Here are the steps to that. *1. '''Contribute/Add a Page - '''This contribute button is commonly located below your username at the top right corner of the wikia page. Clicking on it will lower it down to a list of options to choice from. For uploading rp, it is the 'Add a Page' selection. From there you would pick 'Standard Layout' (Wikia has that selection already picked as the default) and add a RP title page. *2. '''Picking a Name/Pre RP Info - '''Commonly, if the rp is being done at default locations such as "Yonshigakure Main Gate" or "Amegakure Border" and the upload is a all day role play then the title would be along the lines of: "Gate Rp - Day/Month/Year" (Real life date.) or "Amegakure Border RP Day/Month/Year". If it is a group of friends or a team only moment that did not collide with rp-ers not originally planned on role playing with them at default locations then the name can be changed. Example: "Team Setsu vs. BBQ" Or along the lines of something that was a major subject during the rp. Before copy/pasting the rp to that page, it is common courtesy to create a Heading 2 (located on the drop down of the Format option on the Editing (Page Name) along with other options like Bold & Italic ) Titled: Participants then put under that heading two the name of the people in the role play. It makes it easier to know who was rp-ing for readers as well as that person recall that they were in that rp and to add it to their profile's Rp Library. If you wish, a brief description of the rp could be added too in another Heading 2. *3. '''The Role Play/Possible Ending - '''A Heading 2 after anything else written would be followed and titled something that pointed out the beginning to the rp events like: "Itsy's stomach growls" a sort of chapter page. Under that title one would copy/paste the role play. Some people perfer sectioning off the rp into more chapter like notions but it is not needed if choose not to. In some cases, a Heading 2 would follow the role play at the end stating a victor if it was a battle or the outcome of the mission or if a sudden desire to end the rp without an exit one could state something like: "Everyone was tired after that giant meal, so they all headed to their apartments to rest." Although usually it is perferred to create a exit for your characters. *4. '''Categories - '''On the edit page of your role play, or any page you are creating, there will be a "Categories" option to add onto, which creates an easy access to find certain types of pages. It is severely desired that you add categories to the pages. Note that for uploads that are all day, multiple categories will come into need for adding. Here is a list of categories for role plays: '''Academy Test:' An event where the academy student or students are getting their graduation test. Amegakure RP: A rp that is done at one of Amegakure's default locations, usually a rp that was all day posted at the end of the day. Battle: An event where two or more people are either sparring or battling. Examples: Inkroe vs. Nobu. A mission where a battle is commenced. Casual: '''A role play that is not of training, not of a battle, not mission-related. Examples: Sitting and chatting, remincing. Eating at the ramen shop. Going out to buy weapons. '''Chuunin Exams (rp date): Event moments that were about genins participating in the exams. Classroom: Rp moments that were classroom related. Examples: Teachers teaching academy students. Lectures on the 7 legendary swords. Completed Mission: Upon the completion of a mission, this category would be added. As it has been common with missions, can take a few real life days to complete but the uncompleted mission is perferribly added to the wikia then added onto later on as the mission goes. Event: 'Some role plays have moments that are more storyline affecting than other ones, those types will get the "Event" category. Examples: Setsu Proposing to Kirei. Soudai's Curse Mark events. Minato's Kyuubi issues. '''History: '((Don't add.)) Some rp moments will have the "History" category, those events were so rp effecting that it went down as a major moment in that village's history, something that characters look back at as a moment they were a part of, heard of, read of. Examples: Event Kyuubi Threat '''Medical: Any instance in the role play when someone went to the hospital for medical attention. Meeting: Events where one character meets another for the first time. New Item: A moment in a character's life when they obtained a significant object such as weapons, animals, clothes. Examples: Soudai obtaining Nuibari. Yume finishing his completion of a puppet. Solo Training: A moment in which one person was doing training alone in the rp, with or without others rp-ing at the same time. ((Please note that if no one is there, in character or out of character, to witness the training than it is considered a violation of rules.)) Team (Name): A event that is only done with that certain team, whether it's training, casual, missions, etc. (Any rp done while others not on the team is nearby but did not join the team for their moment does not void this addition.) Examples: Team Soudai. Team Jinora. Training: '''Almost any instance of someone training, whether is be agaisnt someone, agaisnt a training dummie, praciticing weapons or handseals or jutsus. '''Yonshigakure RP: A rp that is done at one of Yonshigakure's defualt locations, usually a rp that was all day posted at the end of the day. *5. All Done! Or Maybe Not.. -? 'Click publish after the addition of the categories. If anything looks unusual after the upload feel free to bring it to the attention to a fellow role player in that rp event or anyone who you know has done uploads before. Do remember to share the page with those who were in the rp through IMVU so they, and yourself, can upload it to your RP library. Assisting Guidelines *'Anyone Can Help - 'It is often believed that a Jounin is the only person suitable for helping people through things such as filling out an application or the proper use of a jutsu. This is false. While the Jounins are the only people out of character who can write their name in the approved section of profiles and jutsus, they are not the only one who can point out flaws in one's application or guide them through it. Of course if two non Jounin's are having a confusing matter or arguement on something then Jounins can be called upon. ((Known to be in effect in Yonshigakure. Amegakure is unknown on that.)) *'The New Person Guide - First, if you do not know that the village you're helping is accepting any new members then ask a Jounin. Sometimes it will be the rule at the time to send new members to another village, one that needs members. But still you may post the following: Accepting Yonshi Members: ((~ Welcome to NinRp and Yonshigakure no Sato, or the Village Hidden in Death, set 206 years after the death of Naruto. If you would like to apply to join Yonshigakure there are two choices, joining as a Civilian and taking a role within the city as an assistant, shop keeper, etc. Or you can apply to join as a Ninja in training known as an "Academy Student" in their prime, ready to take the test that will either promote you to genin, or force you to repeat your day's at the academy, where only the most basic of skills will be known by your character but over time you will grow up and be taught. If you have more questions please feel free to contact a shinobi here who will assist you in the creation of your application form. ~)) Not Accepting Yonshi Members: ((~ Welcome to NinRp and Yonshigakure no Sato, or the Village Hidden in Death, set 206 years after the death of Naruto. At the moment there are no applications for Yonshigakure because our roster has grown quite full, so no applications will be created from, or for this village. If you are still interested in joining, you will be joining for Amegakure or Konohagakure. If you would like to apply to join there are two choices, joining as a Civilian and taking a role within the city as an assistant, shop keeper, etc. Or you can apply to join as a Ninja in training known as an "Academy Student" in their prime, ready to take the test that will either promote you to Genin, or force you to repeat your day's at the academy, where only the most basic of skills will be known by your character but over time you will grow up and be taught. If you have more questions please feel free to contact a Chuunin or Jounin who will assist you in the creation of your application form. ~)) ((Please keep in mind some things that might need to be changed. Such as the village, if you are welcoming people from Amegakure or another place. The year in which it is as well changes with time.)) After They Decided to Join as a Shinobi: (( Also, look through our clan page. http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Clans and see if any of them fit your interest, being a strong shinobi isn't decided by if you have a clan or not. Once figured out, tell us your first name of your character and we will prepare your application. Please be aware that some of the clans listed will not be available.)) ((After they figured out their first and last name (clan being the last name if selected one.) you go to Application Form and COPY/PASTE that form from the edit of it. Create a Page with their last name first, first name second. Add the following Categories: Academy student, trail, unapproved, uncompleted, Amegakure ((OR)) Yonshigakure. Then share it with them.)) After They Decided to Join as a Civilian: After they figured out their first and last name you go to Civilian Application Form and COPY/PASTE the fill out part from the edit of it. Create a Page with their last name first, first name second. Add the following Categories: Citizen, trail, unapproved, uncompleted, Amegakure ((OR)) Yonshigakure. Then share it with them.)) *'Be Polite' - Remind yourself of times when you had struggled with something and either got a kind guiding hand through the matter or wished you had. Not everything comes off as easy as it does to others, try your best to help. *'What Shouldn't be Helped With' - While you may assist in a wide field of things that people ask about like elements, a list of personalities, and jutsu list. Certain things come on as a test for that person that they should pass, like writing up the bio. Although you may point out some things that shouldn't be, try to limit on what you suggest should be added that wasn't clearly tried to be written there originally by the person filling out the application. Your Ideas NinRp is filled with custom things crafted around ideas suited for a Naruto role play community. These ideas, thought up by it's own members, are all fair and equal in abilities to another it's own rank and each clan having a equal amount strengths or weaknesses. Anyone may give the idea for a jutsu and sometimes the Kage will call for a time when we are accepting application for clans. Here is the simple guide to to filling out those applications. ((A person may attempt to create a customary thing once every 3 days, as to not become repeatitive. If declined, move on.)) *'Jutsu' - ((Note that only genins over 16yrs old or anyone above the genin rank can create a jutsu)) 'Sometimes you would have been given a task of uploading either a Naruto anime/manga jutsu into our wiki format for them or a custom one created by a jounin/kage for future learning. But that application can be used to fill out an idea for your character's customary jutsu. Naturally there are some restrictions, the most common sense ones being that 1. Can't learn a elemental jutsu your character is not affinitive with. 2. The first thing is getting the jutsu approved, the second thing is training to learn it. It isn't: Jutsu is approved and you instantly know the jutsu. Jutsu Application. (('Copy/paste application format and create your own page. It should be titled by type of jutsu first (Element Release(fire, water, etc.)nin(if not element)/ken/gen/fuu) then the jutsu's name.)) ''' Once you filled it out, show it to a jounin or two through ooc or skype. Here are some pointers.. 1. '''Jutsu Rank - Keep it realistic, explore other jutsus similar to the one your creating in power/size and mimic it's rank. 2. Specific Users - For single character creation use, "This jutsu is open for all to learn" Would be changed to: "This jutsu is teachable by (name)" 3. Weakness - All jutsus must have a weakness. Whether that be: Relatively weak, too much chakra, etc. 4. Obvious Rule - Cannot mimic another jutsu already created for the purpose of lowering the rank. Or any reason really, the ones that have to approve the jutsu will look for that. Categories - Add these Categories: Unapproved, jutsu. Add these Categories if acceptable: fuinjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, clan jutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu, (element) jutsu, clone jutsu, universal jutsu. *'Clans' - ((Note that unlike for jutsus, one most first talk about the idea for the clan before the application to jounins. If they give the go ahead then you may fill out the application.)) 'Customary clans are a toughie to create because the person who would be filling it out would be either not joining the clan with their seasoned character or be joining as their second character, the first having perished or retired (honorable retirement.) within the NinRp community. A new member may attempt a custom clan creation after their character has gotten approved with the intent of changing the character IF the clan is approved, that person must have done nothing serious within the role play that would have altered if they joined a clan that like learning a elemental jutsu if their clan were incapable of that feat. Clan Application '((Copy/Paste application format and create your own page. Should be titled:? (Clan Name) Clan )) Once you filled it out, show it to a jounin or two through ooc or skype. Here are some pointers.. #'Detail' - Give as much of it as possible whenever you can. Even if it isn't a clan meant to be overskilled in a certain area and just be a name, clan history and a reason for them to be known in the shinobi world makes it more meaningful to accept. #'Character Changes' - Keep in mind that a character should mimic their clan's (most) Personalities, cosmetics, abilities, strengths, and weaknesses. Maybe not down to the letter on cosmetics, and adding a strength/weakness to your character not associated with the clan is possible. #'Abilities' - DO NOT blow this one up with crazy amount of skills or saying something along the line like your clan specializes in chidori and every member has tailed beast chakra within them. Any jutsus that your clan would have will have to go through the application process for jutsus and get approved. ((First create the clan with the side note where jutsus would be a general idea in what those jutsus would be like. (Example: The Ryu clan are known to be able to manipulate pre-existing ice with jutsus.) Basically a general idea on what it is. After the clan is approved, you begin to create the jutsu application pages for them.)) ' '''Categories - '''Add These Categories: Clan, Unapproved. *'Weapons/Items - ((Comnig soon~)) Category List & Description ((To come~)) Category:Ninrpinfo